


Mi desapego de prudencia

by Victor555



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Quizas dulce?, Romance, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor555/pseuds/Victor555
Summary: Un latido con inhumana fuerza arrebato toda mi sensatez.-One-shot-Esta ubicado en Canon holmesiano ( es el conjunto de escritos (novelas y colecciones de relatos) de autoría exclusiva de Arthur Conan Doyle, que componen la bibliografía del famoso detective Sherlock Holmes.)





	Mi desapego de prudencia

"Dios nos va a castigar" Pensé, y quizás Sherlock concordaría con mi razonamiento, aunque eso era evidente.  
Pero la casi oscuridad de la habitación, la puerta cerrada, solo nuestras almas adueñándose de la recamara con todo eso en mi contra no puede agarrar mis impulsos mal vistos por los cuernos, como siempre trataba de hacer.

Y me abalance a la suerte como cuando se tira un penique al aire de manera irreverente para darle el poder de decidir algo que marcara tu destino, tu camino, tu final. Tan arriesgado como caminar por el campo de batalla con advertencia de minas.

Pero sería un mentiroso si digiera que podía contenerme con facilidad, pues siempre se me escapaba un matiz de emoción, de tacto. Como mi amor por agarrar sus manos tan hermosas como una pulida escultura griega de algún gran filosofo.

Largas y delgadas, tan características como todas sus facciones, me provocaban más de las sensaciones que ponía describir cuando me tocaban. Desvergonzadamente las añoraba por toda mi piel, entonces me era imposible desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad que me presentara para tomarlas e imaginar que era mías.

Así como mi mente ponía fabricar estas imaginaciones, también a mi perspectiva nuestras manos encajan de manera única y especial que podría decirse que era de manera perfecta. Y me dejaba llevar por la fantasía y me preguntaba si el mismo efecto acontecería con nuestros labios unidos.

Puedo jurar que sus labios me llaman de manera desesperada, me provocaban una necesidad tan profunda como la sed. Que tan solo pesar en rosarlos me trasportaba una electricidad placentera, de las más fuertes. Y quizás sea obra de la primavera sobre mí.

Recordaba con suspiros nuestras salidas a la ciudad o parque, y incluso nuestras cenas que a veces se volvían tan elegantes que no hacía falta entre cerrar los ojos para ver ese tan cercano sentimiento prohibido abarcándonos de manera sigilosa, que se convertía en una velada romántica a las escondidas. Un secreto sin palabras, nada más que miradas.

Con una sonrisa de astucia recordaba nuestras aventuras, las cuales sacaban mi lado más curioso y sacaban todo mi astucia. Incluso me ensañaban mi admiración por Holmes. Como el me confiaba hasta el secreto más oscuro y peligroso de la tierra que derrumbaría todos imperios. Me hacía sentir merecedor de las estrellas.

Él es tan especial incluso más allá de su magnífico intelecto, más allá de su mirado fría, sin importar sus defectos pues me atrevo a decir que mi amor va más allá de sus negativos.

Oh, su sonrojo que me hace sonreír como perdido, ese que se forma cuando expongo lo maravillo que puede ser. Su piel que refleja ser tan delicada como el cristal, sus rasgos de poeta de vida bohemia, su palidez que lo hacía parecer hijo de la misma nieve.

Su determinación tan apegada a su corazón y tan avezada a su pasión, su impulsividad tan feroz como la mordida de un tiburón, su ingenio agraciado que me hace pensar que es una bendición para la humanidad y me hace perder la incredulidad y brillar los ojos de maravilla.

Entonces me pregunto "¿Cómo no caer ante el como una jovencita que apenas prueba la calidez del amor?"

El me conocía como nadie jamás se iba atrevido, le importaba más que a nadie que allá pasado por su vida, y yo lo me aventaba con él a la incertidumbre de los misterio mas implacables tan solo con su ingeniosa deducción y mi revólver cargado y listo para apuntar y disparar.

Sus miradas a veces traviesas deslizándose por mi cuerpo, a veces tímidas a mis ojos como si alguna fuerza buscara, sus susurros tan cercanos y estremecedores, sus toques disimulados y pausados como si tratara de esperar o sacar más tiempo del que era necesario, mi opinión teniendo gran peso sobre él, sus melodías tocadas solamente para mi dedicatoria con su ágil manejo del violín, su desbordante insistencia de mi compañía y su chispa de tristeza al dejarlo en soledad... Eso y mucho más para mi debía significar algo, quizás una concordancia en acordes mayores que jamás llegaremos juntos a la nota. Aunque quizás eso solo era un consuelo de mi parte para no sentirme tan terrible por mi tan repentina acción de robar sus labios, incluso podría decirse que era un descaro de mi parte.

A la hora de sincerarme no me importaba en lo más mínimo el pecado o la condena por mis sentimientos, por mis acciones. Simplemente no me permitía irme de este mundo sin hacer arder y temblar mi cuerpo en sus labios. Y quizás probar mi punto de que los dos estamos hechos uno para el otro. No me significa nada la ley o Dios, tan solo él y yo tenían peso y existencia, nuestros sentimientos entre lazados como nuestras manos.

Mi corazón casi pierde el rumbo cuando Sherlock de manera poco ortodoxa trato de responderme y seguirme el beso. Su inexperiencia y su correspondencia me llenaron de desbordante alegría y ternura tanto así que me hizo sonreír en el beso. Al final mi teoría era cierta, encajábamos de manera perfecta, como si fuera nuestro destino.

Nos separamos por razones humanas. Cuando nos miramos su rostro era tan hermoso con ese predominante sonrojo que dejaba como evidencia de nuestros secretos, aunque su expresión permanecía en una especie de shock.

Él me sonrió de una manera tímida y delicada y después se recostó en mi hombro abrazándome pasando delicadamente sus manos de arriba abajo de mi espalda, mientras yo jugaba con sus cabellos y apreciaba su aroma y tacto. Luego él se acercó a mi oreja casi besándola haciéndome derretir mis músculos.

-Jamás pensé que me atrevería a confesar esto... Eres el mejor caso que ha llegado a mi vida dándome las mejores emociones que jamás espere que alguna vez pudría tener mi seco corazón. De alguna forma sacas lo mejor de mí y lo pules, y no me aborreces por mi imperfección... Incluso si soy hiriente contigo, aquí estas dándome lo mejor de ti y yo tratando entender y resolver como ser mucho mejor para ti. Y rezo para que jamás tenga que cerrarlo - Me susurro con esa emoción que no solía mostrar a nadie más que a mí, esa que incluso le costaban entender por su propia naturaleza complicada.  
Sentí mis emociones enloquecieron, y más afortunado que jamás en mi vida.

Me aferré a ese sentimiento tan profundo que incluso solía hacerme sentir culpa y jamás me solté al igual que él. Jamás podríamos dejar de agarra con cariño nuestras manos.

Y lo volví a besar, quería besarlo por la eternidad aun que fuera tan solo un humano más. Si alguna vez terminamos frente al juez, no pediré perdón, pues no me arrepiento de ninguna de nuestras caricias. Y no cabe duda, ni argumente que me haga dudar que nuestros sentimientos no fueron más que forjados por el amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguimos estrenando mi cuenta ajajaja. Ahora les comparto mi escritos que mas reciente que el anterior.  
Discúlpeme si hay errores como siempre me excuso con mi dislexia y espero mucho que al menos les guste un poco.
> 
> Estaba buscando un fanfic de Johnlock del canon y solo encontre de la adaptación de BBC entonces trate de hacerlo yo.
> 
> La verdad me gustaría escribir otras "obras"( y quizás más trágicas como es de costumbre en mi escritura) de ellos, a los cuales les tengo mucha cariño.
> 
> Gracias gracias por leer.


End file.
